Here Comes The Dead
by tuNGaw-GiRL
Summary: Because every corpse has its own story. A collection of 50 one-liners about Highschool of the Dead.


_A/N: My very first entry in FFnet and HoTD. Hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Me don't own Highschool of the Dead and its characters.*sighs*_

**Kill**

Shooting was not the problem; it was the killing he couldn't stand.

**Miss**

He prides himself of his excellent marksmanship but it was when he aimed at the policewoman that he wishes he could miss the target.

**Defeat**

It was when he saw one of their members being devoured by 'them' that he realized their very first defeat.

**Relief**

She never felt so relieved than when she heard the gun otaku shout, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

**Worst**

Seeing the little girl tremble with fear as she offers him the magazines was the worst thing he ever saw in comparison to shooting 'them' in the head.

**Most**

She isn't going to tell, but it was when she was behind the wheel that she felt accomplishment the most.

**Song**

The moment she started singing the song, regardless of how softly she did, she realized that the gun otaku's rendition of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat' will be more likely to stick in her head for a good while than the usual version.

**Welcome**

She welcomed the throng of 'them' all geared up, all the while licking her lips as she anticipates the crowd with unadulterated malevolent eagerness and blood-thirst.

**Power**

Combat is not exactly her strong point yet she believes that she has a power that rivals any other move an opponent makes in a battle: her intelligence.

**Leader**

He never really considered the position when they brought it up but now that he gave it time to think it through, he recognized the fact that being their leader is not entirely a bad thing, bearing in mind that they actually approved it.

**Duet**

Ever since that day they took turns in singing that old nursery rhyme, the other members of the team came up with an unspoken settlement of ignoring the duets that sets off far too often than necessary.

**Fatty**

He let it pass when she saw her face scrunch up in an irritated scowl but by the time she missed to call him by his nickname, 'fatty', he thought it's about time to question her what (or who) she's upset about.

**Friction**

They argue once in a while, but among the many other squabbles that occur in their team, it was the friction between him and the gun otaku that he dared not risk no matter what.

**Practical**

Sometimes she wishes she isn't too practical to the point of being inhumane.

**Truth**

The truth was he needed her not because he felt something for her but because she is his only ticket to survive and get pass through 'them'.

**Lies**

She never took his words seriously because she knew all too well that everything was a lie.

**Role**

As she was explaining the gun otaku's state of mind with such professionalism, she thought, as she adjusted her glasses, that their nurse was performing her role for once.

**Irk**

Truth to be told, the way the spear expert clings to him like she alone owns him irks her so much to the point of almost losing herself like how she usually did as she fights a mass of 'them'.

**Mood swings**

More often than not, he finds her sudden mood swings rather confusing and sometimes downright annoying.

**Intimacy**

Teaching her how to handle and fire the gun was the closest thing to intimacy he and the genius could share without her snapping at every slight contact of skin to skin.

**Favorite**

She would never tell but her two most favorite persons among them were her hyper, gun-shooting onii-chan and his fellow glasses-wearing, genius onee-chan.

**Decisions**

The only downside he could find in becoming their leader is that he is compelled into making decisions that deemed advantageous for the whole team – even if it means he has to oppose them.

**Sleep**

Somehow, regardless of not having the proper supplies, she found it comfortable to fall asleep knowing that her onii-chans and onee-chans will never let 'them' pass their defenses.

**Painful**

The slap on her face was far less painful than her senpai's words as she declared, rather bluntly, that her loss wouldn't make much of a difference to them.

**Human**

Every death that they encountered never fails to remind them that among other things, they were only human first and foremost.

**Dreams**

It wasn't in sleeping that she dreams the most but in fighting 'them' of which she thinks of tatami mats, wooden swords and the smell of hard-earned perspiration.

**Back**

By the time they started retaliating against 'them', he knew that there will be no turning back from now on.

**Forward**

In their every loss was the constant reminder that they all have but one option in order to survive – to always move forward without hesitation.

**Favor**

The death of his best friend by his own hands was the worst favor he did for him in his lifetime.

**Heaven**

Hell is death, 'them' and the torment that comes with it; but the inferno he felt as they shared a night's bliss was the closest thing he could call heaven on earth.

**Optimism**

Watching him fire his rifle with incredible precision as she points out their situation with cool and calm demeanor and a nudge on her eyeglasses; her on the frontline with her exceptional swordsmanship and speed as she joined him on the rear swinging her spear with such elegant ease; her revving up their vehicle while she waits for them in anticipation with their little angel safely seated at the back with their pet puppy, filled his heart with so much optimism that they will again make it through another day.

**Force**

She thought of him as superficial but the instant he started maiming 'them' with his custom-made nail gun and took it in him to protect her, she believed both in exhilaration and trepidation that the gun otaku is a force to reckon with.

**Name**

Every time his name came up in every conversation they had, he thought it best to cut her tirade almost immediately since he knew all too well that their discussion isn't going anywhere near a conclusion.

**Torture**

Staying inside the bus with the most obnoxious, egotistical, unscrupulous teacher just to suffocate by his semi-retarded and twisted principles was one torture she didn't want to indulge the slightest bit even if it means she had to leave the safety of the vehicle.

**Tiring**

After jerking awake yet again from another stifling nightmare, he never knew until then how sleeping could be so tiring compared to being wide-awake.

**Work**

Bearing in mind the current horrific state of the world, and inasmuch as she wanted to be of some use, she nevertheless hoped that the times she would be carrying out her work as a school nurse would be few and far between.

**Competence**

Ever so often he questioned his competence as the one who leads their so-called team but immediately dismissed the action the moment they turn to him for instructions on what to do next and follow his every orders without much complaints.

**Jump**

The sound of 'their' voices was so soft and ghostlike and totally unnerving that he can't help but jump at every noise that echoes barely in a whisper.

**Life-altering**

Meeting her wasn't the most momentous episode that ever happened in his life yet her death by his own hands was so life-altering that he started to doubt his purpose of being alive.

**Nosebleed**

The pain he felt when his head collided with the tiled floor upon his inevitable tumble in his attempt to seize the plummeting genius from her own clumsy trip almost knock him out cold; then again, he would be grateful of the ache later on for he would have something to put the blame for his untimely nosebleed when he found his face buried under her ample bosom in his effort to stay upright.

**Chocolate**

_Everything is changing_; she contemplated as she sat by the cash register during one of their quick stops in a convenience store to refill their packs, but as the gun otaku approached her, handing over an expensive chocolate bar for her to have and enjoy, she was pleased to know that she could still take pleasure in something as petty as a chocolate bar despite the drastic transformation the world is in.

**Guitar**

His hand traced its curves and with melancholic fingers struck the strings, and as the sound of the guitar echoes all over the hollow and dejected shop, he thought, with undeniable despondency how he missed his friend and his quirks.

**Fear**

She could count with just a hand the times she had felt so much fear in her entire life, and welcomed the feeling again with such submission as one of 'them' hovered on top of her, its own rotten body trapping her own thriving one and its mouth so dangerously close to her neck, ready to strike.

'**Them'**

He never wished for himself to end up like this but like many other ill-fated victims, he had no choice but to acknowledge his fate and become one of 'them'; survival of the fittest at its finest.

**Trust**

As he shoved the MP5 Series at her unsuspecting hands, all the while elucidating how the weapon is operated, he never knew how comforted she felt of the trust he gave her by the meager entrustment of his prized firearm.

**Together**

He knew all too well that sooner or later, regardless of how everything would end up, they would inevitably get separated from each other, but before that happens they would have to stick together for the meantime, as a whole, as a unit.

**Hope**

One of the many things they had learned from this experience other than doing their best to survive every perilous day ahead of them is the lesson of hope; that in every sun that sets among the horizon is the promise of another chance for a better tomorrow.

**Immature**

The swordswoman's dead serious face as she pointed out that a 20-minute impromptu walk on the streets filled with 'them' could gravely end up with one of them dead or far worst, infected, made her realized how immature she had been when she thoughtlessly yelled at her.

**Break**

She had a hunch that the first one to break would be the gun otaku but that didn't keep the slight ache she felt when she saw his eyes, void and lifeless.

**Kaleidoscope**

One thing she considered as true to the both of them is that they see the world in the same manner as any four-eyed would; a kaleidoscope.


End file.
